


ALL WE ARE (BARRY/HAL DRABBLE COLLECTION)

by Deanpool



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpool/pseuds/Deanpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come again?”<br/>“I said“ Hal answered in a stressed out voice. “Someone left a baby on my doorstep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I've had a lot of ideas lately, I've decided to add some new drabbles to this. So, if you want to read something specific, just send me a message. :)

**I. Accidental parenthood**

“Come again?”  
The transmission must have been messed up for a moment there because Barry could swear he just heard Hal Jordan of all people having a small – no make that big – panic attack because someone left a baby on his doorstep.  
“I said“ Hal answered in a stressed out voice. “Someone left a baby on my doorstep.”  
Okay, so he had heard that right the first time around. That still didn't explain why the universe itself hadn't just collapsed in this strange paradox of Hal suddenly being a father.  
“Is it still alive?”  
“Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy.” Hal sounded a bit hurt on the other side of the line. “You hurt my manly feelings. All one of them.”  
“I’ll be there in a sec.”  
Only 5 seconds later, Barry stood next to his best friend and smiled at the little blue bundle of joy in Hal’s arms.  
“The ring said she’s Asari. But it couldn't tell me how she got here.”  
The little alien girl opened it’s big blue eyes and smiled back at them.  
“I think she likes us.”  
“Stop it Barry.” Hal growled at him. He had just joked about it with Wally a few weeks ago. Why did this have to happen to him all the time?  
“But look at her, Hal.” He waggled his fingers at her and lost his heart to her right then and there when she gripped one of his fingers with her tiny blue hand.  
“Barry!”  
“I think we should name her Liara.”

 

**II. Virgin**

“You’re what?” Hal let out a surprised noise. “Barry, you’re 33. How can you still be –“  
“Yes, I’m a virgin! Thanks for letting me know how much of a joke that is.”  
Barry really wanted to get out of here. Out of this situation. Out of Hal’s bedroom. This had been a giant mistake. He’d thought Hal would never laugh at him. Not now when he was finally comfortable enough with them to even contemplate having sex. Sex kind of scared him. Not the fact that he could maybe catch something if he wasn’t careful enough but the fact that everyone made such a big deal out of it. Since he was 15, Barry had that strange idea in his head that sex had to be perfect or he had failed. When he grew up, he noticed how ridiculous that idea was but the anxiety concerning him having sex stuck. Hal was the first person he actually felt at ease with when he thought about having sex. That’s why his reaction hurt so much when Barry admitted to still being a virgin.  
“Yeah, I don’t have a super model face like you, Hal. You’re only the third relationship I’ve managed to have in my entire life!”  
Instead of storming out as he had intended to do, Barry sunk powerlessly into the mattress under him and turned his face away from Hal.  
“I’m sorry.” Hal began to gently run his fingers through his lover’s short blond hair. “I was just surprised.”  
Barry could feel Hal nuzzling his neck and placing soft kisses just under his hairline.  
“There’s nothing bad about it. Everyone has their own pace.” Another soft kiss right under his right ear. “I’m just an asshole.” A nip at his ear shell. “And really. ‘Only the third’? You planning on using me for my body and then throw me away for someone else?”  
Barry couldn't help but smile at Hal being Hal.  
“You’re such an idiot.”

 

**III. Pretending to be married**

“So, why am I your fiancé again?”  
Barry groaned and dragged an obviously amused Hal over to the booth where Barry’s co-workers sat.  
“Because Sally kept asking me for a date even though I told her I wasn't interested and people kept pushing me into it. So I panicked and yelled that I had a fiancé.”  
He really wanted to run the other way, preferable at Flash speed. This was going to blow up in his face. He just knew it. Hal wouldn't be able to control himself and start flirting with one of his co-workers. Why hadn't he just given in to this damn date?  
“Barry?”  
He turned his head and was greeted with soft, warm lips on his own.  
“Calm down. I’m with you. I won’t let you down.”  
Hal interlaced his fingers with Barry’s and this time it was Barry who was dragged along.


	2. Possibly, maybe I'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone once told me "Every fandom needs a coffee shop AU".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a line from "Falling in love at a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg.
> 
> If you want to read something specific, just send me a message. :) I could use some prompts.

**Coffee Shop AU**

 

Central City wasn't the fastest city on Earth for nothing. It thrived on coffein and almost every day, a new coffee shop was opened somewhere around town. People rushed through the streets; to work and back, to their newest date with the hot pilot from out of town, to the cinema with the friends to see the latest movie or just picking up the kids from school and kindergarden.

The only time they seemed to slow down even for a moment was to refuel their energy with an espresso or two or three at the nearest coffee shop.

So it hadn't come as a complete surprise when Barry Allen had turned into another coffeein addict once he had moved into the big city. When he wasn't working as a forensic scientist for the CCPD, he explored his new home. Even after almost two years of living here, the city still amazed him and he constantly kept finding new places he hadn't seen before. Just last week, he had found a little comic book store near the city park that sold some of the older Flash issues he was missing in his collection.

And than there was his new favourite "recharge station" as some of his coworkers called them. It was only a few streets away from the police department in the lounge of an old theatre that they had completely renovated. And while it mostly cartered to students and other younger people with its modern interior, it sold the best coffee in the whole city. On that everyone at work could agree.

So whenever Barry got kicked out of the lab by police captain Frye to take his lunch break instead of working non-stop on their newest case way into the night, he ended up here.

By now, he had picked out his favourite spot in the far right corner of the shop. It was far enough away from the window so that he didn't feel watched and whenever he looked up from the cup in his hands, he could look directly towards the counter and pretend to be deeply lost in thoughts as he watched.

And the last part was probably his real reason for being here. Or more precisly a brown-haired barrista with "Hal" on his name tag. Someone had drawn little stars all over it and a green ring with a short line under and above it. He had incredibly warm brown eyes and a smile that had made Barry wonder if he was a model for tooth paste in the beginning. He wasn't. Or any kind of model. Barry had checked.

When Barry walked up to the counter, a bright smile slipped onto his face and he briefly wondered when seeing Hal had become the highlight of his day. The shop was mostly empty when Barry entered which was a very rare thing for the place. A little break during the day that Hal was probably grateful for.

"Hey, Flash." He was greeted.

It was a private joke between them that had started when Brry had enetered the coffee shop for the very first time, clad in a bright red Flash shirt. He had heard the greeting probably a hundred times by now but it still made him snort.

"Hi, Hal."

"Same as always?"

"Yeah."

There was that model smile again and Barry got a bit weak in the knees. Just like a teenager talking to his crush. Damn.

When Hal handed him his coffee, he laid his hand gently over Barry's as he reached for the cup. At Barry's surprised look, Hal pulled his hand away again.

"Sorry. I think I have gone a bit overboard...I just...Are you by any chance free on Wednesday evening?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Barry smiled and this time around he put his own hand above Hal's.

"Whether you're asking me out for a date or not."

Now, Hal started smiling on his own as well, all nervousness suddenly forgotten.

"So...would you say yes if I am? Asking you out, I mean."

Hal gave him a long look with his big and warm brown eyes to convince him and man, was he succeeding. But this was what Barry had fantasized about for a while now, wasn't it? He looked back down at their hands.

"Where do we meet?"

Hal thought about it for a moment, clearly pleased that he had achieved his goal.

"Do you like Italian?"

Barry nodded. Was there anyone who didn't like Italian food? If so, Barry never wanted to meet them.

"There's an Italian restaurant just a few blocks away. 'La fontana'. Let's say 6 o'clock?"

Barry pulled his hand away from Hal's and finally grabbed his coffee to walk over to his favorite table.

"See you then, Hal."

Barry sat down in his usual booth and watched Hal work for a bit longer with Hal shooting happy grins in his direction every now and then.

"Hey, Jordan! No picking up dates in my shop!"

"Shut up, Gardner.", Hal lazily shot back.

He really couldn't wait for Wednesday.


	3. Matching Soulmate Markings & Deserted Island

**Matching Soulmate Markings**

  
When Barry Allen had been 5 years old, he had caught a glance at the words that hat told his mother his father was her soulmate on his mother's slim wrist. Like most people she usually wore a bracelet to hide them. "Orange roses" it read in his father's tight scratch. His mother explained to him that she had know her words were meant for her husband when he had shown up with a single orange rose for her on their first date. She told him everything she knew about soulmates and the words everyone got on their left wrist when they turned 18.

"You will find someone amazing one day, Barry. The other half of your soul. So don't show them to just anyone. They are very special."

When Barry was 9 years old, his father got convicted of killing his mother and Barry got send to live with his aunt on her farm. He didn't believe his father was guilty even for a second. No one would kill their soulmate. Especially not his father. His parents had been happy with each other.

Years went by and finally on the morning of his 18th birthday, his very own words appeared on his left wrist acompanied by a tingling feeling in his chest.

  
"Light among the stars." He read out loud. Barry didn't have the slightest idea what his words meant. He had quietly hoped for something less cryptic to lead him to his soulmate. But he loved them nonetheless. They were his and only to be shared with his true love. Barry traced the four words from the carefree stroke of the "L" to the "s" thst seemed to merge with the "r". He would find his other half. Barry was sure of it. 

When Barry had joined the CCPD and moved to Central City, he thought he had finally met his match in the form of his coworker Patty. Their first date had been at the planetarium and Barry had been so sure his words were meant for her. So when he finally got up the nerve to show her his words, she only smiled sadly at him.

"I don't think these are meant for me, Barry. I'm sorry."

With that she stood up and left.Two weeks later, he met Green Lantern for the first time while both of them investigated why children went missing.

Barry had never bonded with anyone as quick as he had with Hal but it just felt so right. No one understood what they saw in each other but their opposing characters and powers made them a well-balanced team and even better friends. They could communicate without using a single word for hours and Barry couldn't recall them having a major fight even though they often had different opinions. There was something special about Hal Jordan. That much Barry could admit. Only time could tell where they would end up and with whom.

Years later when they had finally managed to admit their mutual attraction, Barry showed Hal the words on his wrist. Hal brushed his fingers against his own hand writing on his lovers skin. Then he huffed out a laugh and loosened the bracelet on his wrist to show Barry his own words. "Back in a Flash" they said.

"Sadly they are not as poetic as yours, Bare. But I guess you're stuck with me."

"So you've known the entire time?"

"From the very beginning."

 

**Deserted Island**

"How the hell did we end up on a island full of pirates?"

"I...I thought it would be a shortcut."

"I thought you were a pilot. Aren't you supposed to have great navigational skills?"

"When I'm in a plane, yes. Otherwise, how should I know?"

"..."

"Oh come on, Barry. You couldn't foresee either that there would be an island full of pirates who just happen to have a transmitter that cancels out both my ring's power and your superspeed."

"The crash landing in the trees is stillyour fault."

"Would you have preferred to be dumped into the ocean? Yeah, didn't think so."

"Help me chop down this tree, Jordan."

"Uuhh, someone is bitchy today."

"I swear to god I will leave you behind!"

"Do you even know how to build a boat? See? You need me."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."


	4. And I found you in the smoking chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Hal met Barry, they were ten years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: child AU
> 
> The chapter title is from a poem by Guante. You should really go check him out.

The first time Hal met Barry, they were ten years old. His family had moved out of their old house after his father's death and moved into a smaller flat in Central City where his mother had found a new job. Hal hated this new city. with all the anger his ten year old heart could muster. He missed his old friends. He missed Gubby the neibourgh's dog he would sometimes get to play with. He missed his old life. Anbd worst of it all - he missed his father. Hal still had nightmares about the crash and the people that died when his father couldn't keep the plane away from the crowd. Whenever he closed his eyes, he felt the heat of the explosion on his face, heard the screams and smelled burning flesh and melting metal. If it hadn't been for Mr. Ferris dragging him and and his daughter away, Hal would have remained right there and watch his father burn in shock.

He never got that girl's name and never bothered to find out. They had seen each other from time to time due to their fathers being best friends and working together. He had a distant feeling her name started with a C. Christa maybe? It didn't matter. She didn't matter. All that was important was that Hal had lost his father that day and had learned what fear was. 

  
Maybe it wasn't Central Citys fault that Hal hated it so much already but it stood for everything that was wrong in his life. His mother was completly overwheelmed with losing her husband and having to raise three children all on her own while also working late hours and earning enough mooney to care for all of them. 

  
His big brother Jack had turned into a complete jark and kept getting angry at Hal that he wasn't helping the neigbours and earning a bit of money like Jack was. 

His little brother Jimmy had started wetting the bed and kept climbing into Hal's bed to sleep. They always changed the bedding quietly in the morning so Jack and mom wouldn't find out. Jimmy cried while Hal quietly asured him that it was okay.

Hal and his brothers had been allowed to stay at home the first two weeks so they could get used to their new home. Jack had already stared school after two days at home after claiming that he was going insane with Jimmy's contant whining and crying. Hal was actually thankful for their reprieve. His first day at his new school was on a cold and rainy day that perfectly fit his mood. His mother didn't have time to drive him herself and Jack was already in Junior High and would rather drop dead than being seen with his little brother.

Hal was just walking down the street towards the bus station when a small boy about his own age ran past him with two other boys chasing after him. Without thinking about it Hal ran after them. When Hal finally cought up to them, the smaller boy was already on the ground with on of the others punching him in the face.

"Hey!" Hal yelled at them. "Pick on somebody your own size!"

That day, Hal walked home with a black eye and a new friend.

The smaller boy's name was Barry Allen and they were in the same grade.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." He murmered. "I'm just not fast enough."

"No worries. I've had worse." 

Hal grinned at him and as easy as that, they had become best friends.


	5. Here (In your arms)

**Here (In your arms)**

 

Not that Hal would ever admit it but lazy mornings in bed were probably his favourite. Sure, he liked his fair share of mind-blowing sex in the morning but there was just something about waking up next to Barry that he would likely never get enough of. Watching Barry sleep and gazing at his peaceful face calmed Hal in a way that only kissing the speedster seemed to manage. Sometimes he would mumble and even laugh in his sleep which always brought a smile to Hal’s face. The pilot would spent little eternities imagining what his boyfriend was dreaming about but in the end their conent mattered little when Barry snuggled closer to Hal and burried his face in the later’s chest. Hal wrappd his arms around the other man and pulled the comforter closer around them. He knew how easily Barry got cold.

After a short while, Barry started stirrig on Hal’s chest. Hal himself had dosed off again. Pulled in by the soft snorring of his boyfriend and the comfortable warmth of the bed. But he was a light sleeper so as soon as Barry started waking Hal was wide awake. He shifted himself into a better position on the bed so he could watch Barry´s crystal blue eyes flutter open slowly.  
¨Morning, Bare.¨  
The other groaned something that sounded distinctely like ‘coffee’ and made grabby motions with his hands. Hal laughed, kissed Barry and got up to get his boyfriend his much needed fuel. When he got back with two steamy mugs, Barry had already sat up and was looking at him with sleepy eyes.  
¨Oh god, I love you.¨ he said when Hal handed him his favorite red mug. He scooted a bit forward so Hal could clamber onto the bed behind him. Barry then leaned back against Hal’s chest and took a much needed sip from his coffee mug. Hal put his own mug onto the nightstand so he could wrap his arms properly around Barry and nuzzle his hair. He smelled slightly like sweat and cinnamon because he had used Hal’s shampoo the day before. Hal loved that Barry smelled a little like him and pulled Barry a little closer.  
¨What’s with you, today?¨  
Hal sheepishly pulled his nose away from the blonde’s hair.  
¨Nothing. I just…¨  
Sometimes, the words were still difficult for him. Worming their way through his head and making him doubt himself if he was doing the right thing. Lying all his emotions bare in front of another person. Even if that person happened to be Barry.  
¨I just love you.¨  
And that was the simple truth. For years, Hal had denied his true feelings and hopped from one bed to the next until he had finally faced his biggest fear of being rejected and left behind, and opened his heart to the Flash where he had found everything he had ever hoped for. 


End file.
